Sleepless Night
by Bramblerose Knotwise
Summary: A tale of the G-boys having fun in a hotel while waiting for a mission. Insanity, utter insanity.....


Warnings: Severe insanity, slight yaoi and hentai implications in last part. 

I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters etc etc....wish I did, but I don't, so there. I don't know exactly who they belong to, but it ain't me.

SLEEPLESS NIGHT

  
  


The story so far.........

The five Gundam pilots, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Heero and Wufei have received information that an Oz shuttle is heading their way. With Mobile Suits on standby, the group have nothing to do now but wait. Their HQ for the time being is the Bay Hotel on the East coast. They may have been ready for battle, but they sure as hell weren't prepared for the night ahead of them...........

  
  


****************

  
  


Heero squinted in the dark to see what his watch read. He could barely make out the figures 1:30. He looked over the side of the bunk.

  
  


"Duo, it's half one in the morning. Could you please stop tossing and turning and go to sleep?" He whispered.

  
  


"Sorry, it's just my braid keeps getting in the way." Came the hissed reply. 

  
  


"Just my braid keeps getting in the way!" Heero mimicked in a high pitched voice.

  
  


Duo stuck his head out the side of the bottom bunk.

  
  


"What was that?" He demanded.

  
  


"Nothing." 

  
  


"Hmm."

  
  


The two of them lay back down. Ten seconds later, Duo started fidgeting again. Heero snapped on the light.

  
  


"Dammit! Why can you not keep still long enough for me to get some sleep!" He yelled, jumping from the top bunk to the floor as if the ladder was non-existent. 

  
  


"But the bed's _really _annoying me!" Duo whined.

  
  


Just as Heero was reaching for his gun, the door was yanked open and Quatre appeared through it, followed by a yawning Trowa.

  
  


"Why are you all yelling?" Quatre demanded. "It's one in the morning!"

  
  


"_He's_ annoying me!" Heero moaned, pointing accusingly at Duo.

  
  


"But the beds are crap!" Duo defended himself. "Right you guys?"

  
  


Quatre looked thoughtful. "Actually, now you mention it, they are kinda uncomfortable."

  
  


Heero groaned. 

  
  


"Uncomfortable for you and your 'bedmate'?" Duo grinned, swinging his legs out of the bed.

  
  


Trowa suddenly looked very awake. "Shut up! That is NOT funny!"

  
  


"It's hysterical and you know it!" Yelled Wufei from the next room.

  
  


"You love it really!" Duo teased.

  
  


Quatre threw a glaring look in his direction. Then he smiled.

  
  


"But the story of how we got there is quite funny!" He said.

  
  


"Yeah, tell that story again!" Duo begged.

  
  


Despite the death- look Trowa was giving him, Quatre agreed. 

  
  


Heero covered his ears. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! There's going to be a flashback!" 

  
  


"Well duh!" Quatre said. "Didn't you see that coming earlier?"

  
  


START FLASHBACK: 5 hours earlier.

  
  


"Who was the stupid prat that ordered the room with only four beds!" Duo ranted.

  
  


"It was cheaper." Heero replied calmly.

  
  


"Yes, but if you look around, you'll notice there are FIVE of us!" He yelled. 

  
  


"Yeah, I noticed." Heero shrugged. "It's no big deal. One of the beds is a double. Two of us will have to sleep in the same bed, that's all."

  
  


"Well you can count me out!" Duo folded his arms defiantly. 

  
  


"And me!" Quatre agreed.

  
  


"Forget it!" Trowa and Wufei said simultaneously.

  
  


Everything went silent for a few seconds while four Gundam's stared daggers at Heero.

  
  


"Wait, you expect _me_ to share a bed with one of you guys!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Oh no, that is NOT gonna happen!"

  
  


"You're the one who checked us into this room!" Trowa said.

  
  


"Yeah, you made the bed, now lie in it!" Quatre joked.

  
  


Everyone cracked up laughing, except Heero. He suddenly had an idea.

  
  


"Ok, lets draw straws for it." He suggested. "The two who get the short straws are, lets just say, getting rather cosy tonight!"

  
  


The others had to go along with it, as they knew that if Heero didn't get his way, there would be a lot of mess to clear up afterwards. Heero dug around in his pocket.

  
  


"Ok, I don't have any straws, but I do have string." He said, pulling a length of bailer- twine from his trouser pocket.

  
  


"Er, you'll need some scissors." Duo pointed out, finding the sight of Heero with an incredibly long piece of string protruding from his trousers and fighting to tame it, hysterically funny.

  
  


Finally, Heero managed to control the evil snake (ie: string) that had somehow managed to tangle itself around him, and was cutting it into five pieces, three long, two short. He held them out in front of him and told everyone to take a piece of string each.

  
  


"We do know how to draw straws." Trowa told him. "We're not stupid."

  
  


"Could have fooled me." Heero muttered. "Get on with it." 

  
  


The four of them took a strand from Heero and one by one opened their hand to see what kind of a night they were in for.

  
  


Heero opened his fist. He sighed with relief. Ditto Duo and Wufei. 

  
  


There was absolute silence while the three stared at Quatre and Trowa.

  
  


Even thought they already knew their fate, they still prayed with all their hearts that it wouldn't be true. Very slowly, they opened their hands.

  
  


Quatre screamed and Trowa passed out on the floor. 

  
  
  
  


END FLASHBACK

  
  


"Yeah, that was funny!" Duo giggled.

  
  


"It's hell on earth." Trowa complained, maybe exaggerating a little too much. "And now _I _have to sleep on the floor, which is really uncomfortable!" 

  
  


"Yeah, whatever." Heero grinned.

  
  


Quatre and Trowa both began to freak out, yelling and shouting accusations at each other. It wasn't until Heero gave them the famous death look that they calmed down.

  
  


"Look, I don't think any of us are gonna get back to sleep tonight, so why don't we do something a little more constructive?" He suggested.

  
  


"Like what?" Duo asked. "Can we do a 'who has the longest hair competition?'"

  
  


"Or a tea drinking contest?" Quatre grinned.

  
  


"Or see who can get into the tightest trousers?" Trowa said.

  
  


"Or see who's the most stupid?" Wufei muttered.

  
  


"Er, no." Heero said, adopting a rather evil look on his face. "I was thinking of something a little more, immature."

  
  


He paused while the others glanced at him, beginning to get a little worried.

  
  


"Have any of you guys played 'Truth or Dare'?"

.........................................

  
  


Duo span the empty Bacardi bottle and watched it closely. It landed on Wufei.

  
  


"Dammit!" Wufei cursed. He was about the only one who could say _anything_ that made_ any_ sense.

  
  


"Awwww, I'm sorry Wu-chan!" Duo slurred. 

  
  


"You know Trowa, it was great idea of yours to bring these great drinks!" Heero said, slapping Trowa hard on the back.

  
  


"Well, I think the ringmaster back at the circus had a little 'problem'" He replied. "So I decided that I'd help him out by taking the temptation away!"

  
  


"You know, that was pretty cruel." Quatre grinned. "But what the hell, they are gooooooooooood!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Wufei listened to the garbled conversation, wondering why suicide hadn't become legalised yet. 

  
  


"So, truth or dare?" Duo suddenly asked, realising Wufei was still sitting there.

  
  


Wufei sighed. "Truth."

  
  


Duo giggled delightedly. "Ok, you have to tell us....."

  
  


"How you _really_ get your hair to stay that flat!" Quatre interrupted.

  
  


"No! How you keep your trousers immaculately clean!" Heero yelled. "Seriously, I wanna know!"

  
  


"Or how you can sit in front of alcohol and not drink any!" Trowa suggested.

  
  


"You have to tell us," Duo began again. "How you lost your virginity!"

  
  


Everyone exploded into laughter. Everyone except Wufei.

  
  


"I'm not gonna tell you guys that!" He cried. "Especially when you're this drunk!"

  
  


"We're NOT drunk!" Quatre protested. "We're just a little, happy!" 

  
  


"Yeah, come on! Tell us how you lost it!" Trowa begged. "That's assuming you _have_."

  
  


"Ok." Wufei sighed. "But I'm not going into all the details!"

  
  


The five guys gathered into a circle and listened intently.

  
  


"It's a pretty boring story actually." Wufei began. "Ok, it was when I was still on my colony, and my Mobile Suit was being constructed. There was this girl, dunno who she was, she just used to hang around the construction building. Anyway, one night, I was doing some late night repairs to my Suit, and got locked in the Mobile Suit hanger. For some reason, she was there too."

  
  


"Get on with it!" Duo yelled. "Get to the good part!"

  
  


"I'm trying to!" He said. "So anyway, because all the heating had been switched off, it was pretty cold. We sat close together to share body heat, one thing led to another, and that was that. Of course, it must have looked a little dodgy the next morning when the engineers came in and saw us curled up, sleeping together on Nataku's head!"

There was a minutes silence.

  
  


"Man," Duo said finally. "That _was_ a pretty boring story!"

  
  


"I wouldn't say too much Duo!" Trowa grinned. "We all know how _you_ lost _yours_!"

  
  


"How?" He looked confused. "No one's heard about that!"

  
  


Trowa continued to grin evilly as he looked at Duo, then Heero, then back at Duo again.

  
  


"You work it out." He said.

  
  


"EWWW!!! Man! You are SICK!!!!" Duo screamed, launching himself at Trowa.

  
  


"Yeah! I would never get involved with HIM!!!!" Heero yelled. "Besides, we all know what you've been up to with Quatre in the next room!"

  
  


"Firstly, You shouldn't barge into someone's room with out knocking!" Quatre agued. "Secondly, that was a BANANA!! DAMN YOU!!!!"

  
  


"Not from where I was standing!" Heero muttered.

  
  


"I'll kill you, Yuy!!!" Quatre suddenly turned psychotically evil and tackled Heero to the ground.

  
  


Wufei sighed at the chaos around him, and span the bottle. 

  
  


"Hey, Maxwell," He grinned. "It's your turn."

  
  


Duo looked up and saw the bottle was pointing directly at him.

  
  


"Yay!" He yelled delightedly. "Dare!"

  
  


"I've got one!" Quatre giggled. "You have to let one of us cut off your braid."

  
  


Duo stared in horror at his blonde haired friend, as if he'd just told him to jump off a bridge.

  
  


"CUT, MY, BRAID?!" He screamed. "Never! You'll have to catch me first!"

  
  


He jumped over the table, out of the room, and down the corridor. The others followed him, Quatre grabbing the scissors as they went.

  
  


"You cannot escape us!" Heero yelled after Duo as they ran after him.

  
  


"Yeah, you run and hide, but never tell a lie, remember?" Trowa managed to say, amidst giggling hysterically, although it made no relevant sense to the situation.

  
  


Wufei grabbed the scissors from Quatre's hand, did a somersault off Heero's back and swiped at Duo's braid as he landed behind him.

  
  


As if in slow motion, Wufei cut at Duo's back, followed but a slicing sound. 

A blood curdling scream came from Duo's throat.

  
  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Everyone stopped as a strand floated to the ground.

  
  


"No, my braid, my one true friend!" Duo moaned, looking at the floor with blurry eyes. 

  
  


"Duo, I'm really sorry." Wufei said, not having realised that destroying his hair would hurt him so much.

  
  


Duo turned away from the group. As soon as he did, everyone, even Heero, began to laugh.

  
  


"What's so funny?" Duo pouted. He looked over his sholder. His braid hung down is back, swinging normally, and at normal length.

  
  


"Well, if that's my braid, what did you cut off my back?" He asked, confused.

  
  


"Duo, I think you ought to look down!" Quatre said, trying to stifle a laugh.

  
  


Duo looked down. His pyjama pants were no longer hanging from his waist, but down by his ankles. Beside him, lay the cord that had been holding them up. He hastily puled them back up, and couldn't help but join in with the hysterical laughter.

  
  


The five of them lay in the hall-way, giggling their butts off, until the hotel manager yelled at them for disturbing the peace.

...............................................

  
  


"Hurry up, Quatre!" Trowa said for the fifteenth time. "Just pick one, truth or dare?"

  
  


Quatre remained in his thoughtful pose.

  
  


"Ok, just let me decide which is gonna be most damaging to my pride!" 

  
  


He mused the thought for a further minute, before Heero gave him a death glare.

  
  


"Ok, um, dare..no!..truth.....um, no...dare, yeah dare!" He stammered.

  
  


"Finally! Ok, I dare you to go without tea for at least twelve hours!" Wufei grinned.

  
  


"NO! I'm not doing that! Don't you remember what happened last time!" Quatre yelled.

  
  


"Yeah, that's a good point." Trowa agreed. "It took us ages to get you out of that dress."

"I dare you to prank call Oz's HQ." Duo said.

  
  


"I am not doing that for two reasons," Quatre argued. "One, I don't know the number to dial, and two, THAT'S SUICIDE!!!!!!"

  
  


"What are you talking about?" Duo asked. "Oz has never beaten us before!"

  
  


"Well, ok, so it's not suicide, but I don't want them to see us in our pyjamas, we just don't look as threatening as we do in our mobile suits."

  
  


"Yeah, good point." Everyone agreed.

  
  


"Hey, what's that dude who made loads of really wired movies and made a ton of money from them?" Heero asked suddenly.

  
  


"Alfred Hitchcock?" Duo suggested.

  
  


"No! The other one! Made all the kiddy movies!" Heero said, exasperated. 

  
  


"Walt Disney?" Trowa supplied.

  
  


"That's the guy!" Heero grinned. (Yeah, Heero is actually acting happy. But remember, he is drunk!) 

  
  


He turned to Quatre, who was beginning to get a slightly terrified look on his face.

  
  


"I dare you to sing a song from a Disney film." He told him. "Full song, and in full character, and we choose the song."

  
  


Quatre's expression changed from 'absolutely terrified' to one of actual humour.

  
  


"Why are you smiling?" Duo frowned.

  
  


"I think he's realised that he's the only one who's actually _seen_ a Disney movie." Trowa said, trying to keep a straight face as Quatre's grin widened, along with Heero's eyes.

  
  


"Damn, didn't think of that." 

  
  


"YOU, WATCH, DISNEY MOVIES????!!!!" Wufei looked more disturbed that humoured.

  
  


"Please, I have twenty nine sisters!" Quatre gave him a sort of raised eyebrow look. "You think they never sat me in front of the TV when I was a kid and made me watch Disney movies to keep me quiet for a couple of hours a day!" 

  
  


"Get on with it!" Duo prompted. "What are you gonna sing Qu-chan?"

  
  


Quatre thought for a minute. "Well, my favourite Disney movie was The Lion King, so I think I'll sing The Lion sleeps tonight, only you guys will have to do the back up."

  
  


"Oh cool!" Duo grinned. "I know that song!" 

  
  


"Yeah, so do I, unfortunately." Wufei mumbled.

  
  


Both Trowa and Heero muttered something un-audible, but it did include something about knowing the song.

  
  


"Ok, that settles it. Right, you guys start...." Quatre tired to find something to start a beat with. 

  
  


"Ready you guys?" Duo encouraged, obviously very keen to show off his singing ability. 

  
  


"Hmm." Came the reply.

  
  


"Great! Ready, 5 6 7 8...."

  
  


The four boys began singing, or rather chanting the short beginning intro to the song. It did seem a little unfair to Wufei, Trowa and Heero, as it _was_ Quatre's dare and not theirs, but they carried on singing anyway. 

  
  


Then Quatre began singing. To all of their drunk minds, he was pretty good, if a little high pitched, but it was a fairly high pitched song. And, unfortunately for the others, it was an incredibly long song, or rather it seemed so to them. 

  
  


Suddenly the door was torn off it's hinges and the Manager stormed into the room to confront the five boys for the second time.

  
  


"I have just had a bombardment of complaints from everyone in the hotel about a group in this room who are singing, loudly, and COMPLETELY OUT OF TUNE!!!!!!" He screamed.

  
  


"HEY!" Quatre adopted a rather hurt expression. "I don't think I was THAT bad!"

  
  


"Just please, SHUT UP!!!" The completely stressed out man yelled.

  
  


"Ok, ok, sheesh. You don't have to yell!" Duo cried.

  
  


The Manager stormed bak out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

  
  


"Baka." Heero muttered. He suddenly looked at his watch. "Hey! It's 5am already!"

  
  


Duo yawned. "Maybe we _should_ get some sleep." 

  
  


The five of them just collapsed where they were, lying on the floor, where they all slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
  


Suddenly, Trowa looked up when he heard a soft sound from somewhere.

  
  


"* .....the lion sleeps tonight.......*"

........................................

  
  


Quatre slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a massive, not to mention painful hangover. He groaned and turned over onto his side, coming face to face with a snoring Duo, who was practically lying on top of him. 

  
  


"Duo! Get off me!" The blonde hissed, pushing the braided boy off him. 

  
  


"What?.........where...." Duo mumbled as he woke up. "Shit, my head hurts."

  
  


"Hmm." Quatre agreed. "Remind me to kill Trowa."

  
  


"Who's gonna kill me?" Trowa asked, sounding disorientated. 

  
  


"I am, for making us drinking so much." Quatre complained. 

  
  


"I didn't _make_ you." Trowa shot back. 

  
  


"Oh please shut up!" Heero said. "I have a headache to end all headaches so be quiet or omae ou korosu."

  
  


"I hate to say I told you so but......." Wufei grinned smugly. 

  
  


"You can shut up as well." Trowa interrupted. 

  
  


"Well, anyway," Wufei continued. "I do believe that Heero and Trowa didn't complete their dares, or truths or whatever." 

  
  


Duo grinned. "Good point. Well, there's no time like the present." 

  
  


"Please, no Duo, not now." Heero begged. 

  
  


"Hmm." Trowa agreed, beginning to loose what little power of speech he already had. 

  
  


Wufei ignored them. "I think, Heero, we'll start with you."

  
  


"You sound like such a pervert, Wufei." Quatre commented. 

  
  


Wufei coughed. "Well, I , er.. um." 

  
  


Duo laughed. "Anyway, Hee-chan. Truth or dare?"

  
  


Heero sighed. "Dare."

  
  


"I dare you, to kiss Duo, with tongues." Wufei grinned. 

  
  


"WHAT?!?!?!" Duo and Heero both screamed together. 

  
  


Trowa smiled and Quatre giggled. Duo, wide eyed, stared at Heero. Heero looked at Duo, suddenly grinned and pounced on him, kissing him hard. Duo almost choked, this had been the last thing he'd been expecting! For a couple of seconds, he tried to push the spandex clad boy off him, but then realised he rather liked what was going on. 

  
  


Around them, the three other pilots stared open mouthed. Quatre was finally the one to break the silence. 

  
  


"Er, ok. Trowa, truth or dare?" 

  
  


"Truth." 

  
  


"Tell us what's in your backpack!" Wufei said, giving him a rather dodgy look. 

  
  


"And why would you wanna know that?" Trowa asked, eyes widening, edging towards his blue rucksack. Quatre too, looked a little worried. 

  
  


Wufei shrugged, trying to look innocent. "I dunno." 

  
  


Now Trowa _really_ did not want to say what was inside that bag of his, so he grabbed it and attempted to leg it from the room. Wufei managed to grab his leg and send him crashing to the ground. 

  
  


"Wufei! Are you trying to kill him or what?!" Quatre yelled. 

  
  


Wufei ignored him and proceed to empty the contents of Trowa's belongings onto the floor. His eyes widened. 

  
  


"Handcuffs?" He stammered. "My my, what a little hentai you are!" 

  
  


Trowa cast a glance at Quatre, both blushing. 

  
  


"Looks like we've been found out." He said. 

  
  


"Yup." Quatre replied. 

  
  


Both of them suddenly grinned, grabbed each others hands, and picked the offending items of the floor as they ran out of the room and disappeared. 

  
  


"Shall we?" Heero asked, from where he was still lying on the ground with Duo in his arms. 

  
  


Duo just nodded eagerly. For the first time in his life, he couldn't say anything. They too exited the room, into a different one, locking the door behind them. 

  
  


Wufei simply stood and looked at his watch. 

  
  


"Man, they like it early in the morning."

THE END

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
